He Lost His Memories
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: On Destiny Islands Roxas was on the beach. He saw a heartless, he tried to kill it but the heartless knocked him out. Diz, Namine, Roxas
1. He Lost his Memories

**He Lost His Memories **

It was a nice hot sunny day on Destiny Islands. Roxas had his bare feet in the ocean, it was good and cold.

"This feels so nice", said Roxas.

There was a noise in the ground. Roxas looked on the ground.

There was a black thing flat on the ground walking. Roxas saw it and summoned his keyblade. The black thing is a heartless! It came out of the ground and smacked Roxas. Roxas fell to the ground and his eyes were closed. His keyblade fell out of his hand and dispersed The heartless started at him. A blond haired girl saw a heartless, and the boy who was on the ground. The girl went over to them. She saw the heartless do something to Roxas' head. The girl killed the heartless. The heartless faded away. The The girl sat on the sand by the boy's side.

"Wake up", said the girl.

But the boy didn't answer her. She tried to wake him up but couldn't. The girl didn't know what to do, all she could do is sit there and wait for him to wake up. About 3 minutes he opened his eyes and still laid there on the ground. He looked at the girl.

"Who are you?" Asked Roxas.

"I'm Namine".

The boy looked confused.

"Never heard of you", said Roxas.

"I'm going to take you to a place, and fix you up", said Namine.

"Huh? What?" Said Roxas.

"If you don't know whats going on, just don't listen to it. Can you walk?" Said Namine.

"Yeah, where are we going" ?Said Roxas as he got up.

"You will see when we get there", said Namine as she summoned a portal.

They both walked throw the portal.

* * *

They walked out of the portal. They are in a big white room. It had a big egg looking thing. It's for people that get put to sleep.

"Hey, Diz", said Namine.

"Oh hey, what is he doing here?" Asked Diz.

"He lost his memories", said Namine.

"Put him in the sleeping thing", said Diz.

"Right on", said Namine.

Namine walked up to the egg looking thing. She pushed a white button and it opened.

"Come on Roxas", said Namine.

Roxas walked up to her.

"You want me in there?" Asked Roxas.

"Yeah:, said Namine.

"What dose it do?" Asked Roxas.

"It puts you to sleep to restore you're memories", said Namine.

"Oh ok", said Roxas as he walked in it.

Namine pushed a white button and the door closed. She pushed another one to make Roxas fall asleep.

"He's all set", said Namine.

"Good, oh and sometimes people don't make it out alive", said Diz.

"I know", said Namine.

"He may not make it", said Diz.

"Yeah", said Namine.

"How did he lose his memories?" Asked Diz.

"A heartless was doing something to his head", said Namine.

"Humph, that's odd", said Diz.

**Will Roxas make it alive? Find out to read more.**


	2. The boy will Never wake up

**The boy will Never wake up**

It's been two hours that Diz was on the computer, in the computer room trying to restore Roxas' memories.

"How is he doing"? Asked Namine as she walked in the computer room.

"Not to good", said Diz.

"What do you mean?" Asked Namine.

"He can't wake up", said Diz.

"That's not good", said Namine.

"I can't restore his memories", said Diz.

"What do we do now?" Asked Namine.

"Looks like he dies", said Diz.

"Is there another way?" Asked Namine.

"Well, you know that heartless that you killed?" Said Diz.

"Yeah, what dose that have to do with anything?" Asked Namine.

"You thought the heartless died. But he holds Roxas' memories. That heartless is still alive," said Diz.

"You want me to find that heartless"? Asked Namine.

"Yes", said Diz.

"Ok, I'll leave now", said Namine.

Namine teleported to the Islands to look for the heartless.


	3. Namine Is looking For the Heartless

**Namine Is looking For the Heartless  
**

Namine was walking around the beach. There was no sign of that heartless. She just kept on looking and walking. But she saw foot steps in the sand. It wasn't heartless foot steps, it was humans foot steps. It didn't look like Diz's or Namine's foot steps. The feet were to big. It looked like they wear boots. Namine stopped looking for the heartless. She followed the foot steps of a human. It led up a path in the woods. She went in the woods.

"Maybe this will led to the heartless that I need to find", said Namine to her self.

In the woods, it was dark and there was a lot of trees, rocks, dirt, leafs and sticks that are from the trees. It was so quite. It felt like no one has been in there before. She looked on the ground. As she kept on walking. There aren't any foot steps. Namine didn't know where she was. She just kept on walking straight.

"I hope this is the way to the human", said Namine.

There was a voices in the distance. Namine stopped walking and listened.

"Such a good heartless", said the voice.

"What are you going to do with the heartless that has his memories?" Asked the other voice.

"I'm going to make poppets so they will collect hearts and kingdom hearts will be complete! Said the first voice.

"That sounds good", said the other voice.

"Poppets?" Said Namine to her self.

"That's go back to the castle", said the other voice.

"I'll work on my poppets", said the first voice.

The two teleported to the castle.

"I must tell Diz", said Namine.

* * *

Namine teleported back to the mansion in the computer room where Diz was.

"Diz, I have something to tell you", said Namine.

Diz turned around his chair to face Namine.

"Tell me", said Diz.

"I was finding the heartless, but I couldn't find it. So I found foot steps. They led to the woods. And there was two guy voices. They have his memories. They are going to use his memories to make poppets with", said Namine.

"That's not good", said Diz.

"They said let's go back to the castle", said Namine.

"I know who they belong to", said Diz.

"Who?" Asked Namine.

"They are the Organization and they live in a word called, The world That Never Was", said Diz.

"What do we do now?" Asked Namine.

"Send someone to get Roxas' memories back", said Diz.

"Who would that be?" Asked Namine.

"You will see", said Diz.

"Ok", said Namine.

**Do you wonder who the two voices are? Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. At The Castle That Never Was

**At The Castle That Never Was**

It was in the afternoon. The one who said that was going to make poppets out of Roxas' memories, took hours to make one poppet.

The man that was with him walked in his lab.

"Vexen", said the man.

"Yes Xemnas", said Vexen.

"Are you done yet?" Asked Xemnas.

"She's almost ready", said Vexen.

"It's a girl?" Said Xemnas.

"Yeah and she can hold the keyblade", said Vexen.

"Vexen you idiot, she can't fight with a key", said Xemans.

"It's not just any keyblade", said Vexen.

"What dose it do?" Asked Xemans.

"It has powers. It can kill heartless and use magic", said Vexen.

"How big is it?" Asked Xemans.

"It's a good sized", said Vexen.

"Is she done?" Asked Xemnas.

"Yes she is, and I have memories left over", said Vexen.

"What are you going to do with them?" Asked Xemans.

"It's not enough to make another poppet", said Vexen.

"What are you going to do with the memories?" Asked Xemnas.

"Maybe give them back where they were", said Vexen.

"Back to Roxas? Are you crazy!" Said Xemnas.

"We could give them back to him and he will join the Organization", said Vexen.

"What are you going to do with that girl?" Asked Xemnas as he changed the subject.

"She was to rest. Tomorrow she will be ready", said Vexen.

"That sounds good! I'll have all the Org. in the meeting room tomorrow", said Xemans.

"Sounds good", said Vexen.

"'Now get to you're mission!" Said Xemans.

"Yes sir", said Vexen as he teleported away to do his mission.

Xemnas left Vexen's lab.

* * *

**Vexen and Xemnas were the two voices. Thanks for reading! :) See what happens next! Which will come soon.**


	5. Who Is going to bring Roxas' Memories?

**Who is going to Bring Roxas' Memories Back?**

It was in the afternoon.

"When is this person that is going to get Roxas' memories back?" Asked Namine.

"He will come soon", said Diz.

"It's a he"? Said Namine.

"Yes he is", said Diz.

"I'm still thinking about, why they are making poppets", said Namine.

"Because Xemnas needs to complete Kingdom Hearts. So everyone in the Organization can have their heats again. Without their hearts they don't exist", said Diz.

"So they want to exist"? Said Namine.

"Yes you are right", said Diz.

"I get it now", said Namine.

"Thanks for finding the heartless", said Diz.

"You're welcome. But the heartless went with the two men", said Namine.

"So what. All it mattered is you know what was going on when you saw those men", said Diz.

"Who is this man that is going to bring Roxas' memories back?" Asked Namine.

"I'm not telling who who it is", said Diz.

"Aw! You're no fun", said Namine.

"Well, he will be here soon, so let's get ready", said Diz.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! He Lost his Memories number two coming soon!**


	6. I know Roxas Will Get His Memories Back

**I know Roxas Will Get His Memories Back  
**

"Here he is", said Diz.

The man entered the room. He had gray hair and blue eyes.

"Riku?" Said Namine.

"Yeah that's me", said Riku.

"But he doesn't have a keyblade", said Namine.

"He doesn't have to have one", said Diz.

"What do you want me to do?" Asked Riku.

"Go to the castle that Never Was, and kill that poppet and get Roxas' memories back", said Diz.

"On my way", said Riku.

"Your leaving now?" Asked Namine.

"Yeah, what do you want me to stay?" Said Riku.

"No, you need to do your mission", said Namine.

"That's right Namine", said Diz.

"I'll see ya later", said Riku as he walked off.

"This will be easy", said Namine.

"Maybe", said Diz.

"I know Roxas will get his memories back", said Namine.

Diz didn't say a word. He went in the computer room. He logged on the computer. Namine followed Diz.

"What are you doing?" Asked Namine.

"I put a tracking device on Riku's weapon", said Diz.

"That's cool", said Namine.

"Yeah, sure is", said Diz.


	7. Riku and The Poppet

**Riku and The Poppet**

Riku finely made it to the Castle That Never Was. He landed his ship on the ground, and he got out of his ship. He walked into the Castle. Up ahead was, someone grading the door to enter the Castle.

"Who goes there?" Asked Saix.

"I'm Riku, and I'm here to kill that poppet, so Roxas can restore back his memories", said Riku.

"I'll take you to Xemnas, he'll know what to do", said Saix as he held out his hand to make a portal appear.

"In here", said Saix as he walked in the portal.

Riku walked in the portal with Saix. They went to a place called The Altar of Naught. They both walked out of the portal, and the portal disappeared.

"Master Xemans", said Saix.

"What do you want, can't you see I'm busy?" Said Xemans.

"Riku here wants to kill that poppet that you and Vexen made," said Saix.

"Why does he want to do that?" Asked Xemans.

"To restore Roxas' memories", said Saix.

"Fine then, we can do that", said Xemans.

"Want me to get the poppet?" Asked Saix.

"Yes, go get her now", demanded Xemans.

Saix made a portal and walked in it, and the portal disappeared.

"Oh my Kingdoms Hearts, soon you will get more hearts", said Xemans as he was talking to Kingdom Hearts.

_"He like has mental problems" _, said Riku to himself.

Saix came back with the poppet.

"Here she is", said Saix.

"A girl? She will be easy", said Riku.

"This is Xion", said Saix to Riku.

"You want me to fight him?" Asked Xion to Saix.

"Yes, that is Riku", said Saix to Xion.

Xion and Riku summoned their weapons, and began to fight. Riku hit Xion so hard that she hit the floor hard. She couldn't get up. Riku walked up to her.

"Ok, I know what you want. You want my memories", said Xion.

"Your right at that", said Riku.

"Go ahead, take them", said Xion.

Riku killed Xion with his weapon.

"Now get out of here, before I kill you", said Xemans.

Riku ran out of the Castle as fast as he could. He want in his gummy ship and flew off.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter coming soon! :)**


	8. Roxas gets his memories back

**Roxas gets his memories back**

Riku arrived at the Mansion. He parked his gummy ship in the yard. He got out of the ship, and walked in the Mansion. He walked in the computer room, where Namine and Dizz were.

"Your back. How did it go?" Asked Namine.

"It went well, I killed the puppet," said Riku.

" Good, now let's get Roxas' memories back," said Diz as he went to the computer. " It says that his memories are completed."

"That's good news," said Namine with a smile.

"Now he has to rest, and by tomorrow he will be back to normal," said Dizz.

"Thank you Riku," said Namine.

"Your welcome, and I should head back home," said Riku.

"No, stay here, and hang out with us," said Diz.

"I'll stay here until he wakes up," said Riku.

"How was your adventure?" Asked Namine.

"It was easy, the puppet knew what was I after," said Riku.

"Good thing you made it out alive", said Diz.

"Yeah, it was fun," said Riku.

"I can't wait for Roxas to be normal again", said Riku happily.

"He won't remember what happened to him", said Diz.

"That's always normal," said Riku.

"So, tomorrow he will wake up?" Asked Riku.

"Yes, he will. Right now, he's sleeping, cause his memories are restoring," said Namine.

"Well, I'm going to go out for a walk," said Riku.

"Be back before dark," said Diz.  
"ok, what are you, my father?" Asked Riku.

"No, just go", said Diz.

"Ok," said Riku as he walked out of the computer room.

"All we do now is wait," said Diz.

"Yup," said Namine.

"I'm gonna take a nap in my chair," said Diz as he reclined in his chair.

"Don't fall", said Namine.

"I won't", said Diz.


	9. Two days later, Roxas wakes up

**Two days later, Roxas wakes up**

Diz, Namine, and Riku were waiting for Roxas to wake up. Diz was on his computer, his computer tells him if Roxas will awake, he kept his eyes on the screen.

"Is there anything new going on with Roxas?" Asked Namine.

"It says, he's still sleeping," replied Diz.

"Waiting is so boring, " said Riku.

"Restoring memories, takes a long time," said Namine.

"Two days ago, you said he'd wake up today," said Riku.

"Yeah, he's spouse to wake up today," said Namine.

"I got something new," said Diz.

"Finally, " said Riku.

"What is it?" Asked Namine.

"Roxas, is going to wake up," said Diz.

"Yahoo, " said Riku.

"Cool," said Namine.

"The egg shaped thing that he is sleeping in, will open on it's own," said Diz.

"Now, he will be his normal self," said Riku.

"Yup, he will," said Namine.

The white egg shaped thing opened up, and Roxas walked out of it. "What happened? " Asked Roxas. "Namine, Riku, Diz!" Roxas smiled.

"Dude, you were sleeping, " said Riku.

"Your memories, were getting restored, " said Namine.

"Wow, well thanks, and I'm heading home. Let's go Riku," said Roxas.

"Well bye," said Riku.

Roxas, and Riku walked off.

"Well our work is done," said Diz.

"Yes, " said Namine.

"I'm going to stay here, and work on stuff," said Diz.

"I'm going to my drawing room," said Namine as she walked off.


End file.
